Appels nocturnes, en PCV
by OldGirl-NoraArlani
Summary: OS. TRADUCTION de 'Night Call, Collect' de treacle-antlers. "Vous avez un appel en PCV de Los Angeles, Californie. Vous acceptez de prendre en charge le coût de cette communication ?" (Post saison 7)


**APPELS NOCTURNES, en PCV**

TRADUCTION de la fic de treacle-antlers, "Night Call, Collect"

 _Vous avez un appel en PCV de Los Angeles, Californie. Vous acceptez de prendre en charge le coût de cette communication ?_

* * *

Le téléphone se met à sonner et Buffy se précipite pour y répondre, parce que Dawn est indubitablement en train de gagner encore une fois et parce qu'elle en a assez de la partie de cartes.

— Allô, résidence… Giles.

 _« Vous avez un appel en PCV de Los Angeles, Californie. Vous acceptez de prendre en charge le coût de cette communication ? »_

— Oui, bien sûr. Je suppose.

Il y en a déjà eu quelques-uns dernièrement, des appels en PCV, en paiement contre vérification, comme ils appellent ça ici. La plupart venaient d'Europe, bien que la semaine dernière quelqu'un avait appelé de Guam. Buffy n'est pas complètement sûre de savoir où ça se trouve, mais lorsqu'elle prononce ce nom – Guam – elle imagine des forêts tropicales et des moustiques. Le genre d'endroit où Riley pourrait se trouver.

La ligne bourdonne, crépite et se connecte.

— Allô ?

La montée douce d'un son, un peu comme le clapotis de l'eau, ou du vent au travers des branches. Indistinctement, elle croit entendre la rumeur du trafic, le murmure de pas et de voix. Les bruits d'une ville.

— Allô ?

Le combiné colle à son oreille et fronçant les sourcils, elle le change de côté. Un klaxon. Le martèlement caractéristique de hauts-talons sur un trottoir. Un rire étouffé.

— Allôoooooo ?

Elle grimace, replace l'objet sur sa base.

— C'était qui ?

Dawn tient son éventail de cartes en main, et ses yeux légèrement curieux la scrutent par-dessus.

— Personne. Un asthmatique.

.°.

Deux nuits plus tard, et alors qu'elles se bousculent pour passer la porte d'entrée, les bras chargés de sacs Marks et Spencer qui embaument et d'une toute nouvelle garde-robe pour sa sœur, le téléphone sonne encore.

— Je prends ! Va mettre ça dans la cuisine…

Les cheveux de Buffy volent encore quand elle attrape le téléphone, chargés des parfums mêlés de l'automne, d'ozone et de bois brûlé.

— Et ne mange pas le mien au fromage ! Allô ? Euh, résidence Gil…

 _« Vous avez un appel en PCV de Los Angeles, Californie. Vous acceptez de prendre en charge le coût de cette communication ? »_

— Quoi ? Oh, bien sûr. J'accepte.

Dawn s'est arrêtée sur le seuil, farfouillant dans un sac en plastique, en plissant le nez.

— C'était lequel où j'ai mis mon chapeau ?

— Allô ?

Cette fois le bruit du trafic est plus présent. Une rue animée de centre-ville, au milieu de l'après-midi. Elle peut presque entendre le soleil, la chaleur qui s'élève des bouches de métro. Rien d'autre, et elle fronce les sourcils avec énervement.

— Oh c'est encore vous ! Vous avez l'intention de dire quelque chose cette fois ?

Quelqu'un appelle en espagnol, des voix d'adolescents et Buffy soupire bruyamment, avec un coup d'œil à sa sœur.

— Vous savez qu'il est passablement aberrant de passer des appels longue-distance obscènes, en particulier quand ils ne sont pas… obscènes ? Peut-être que vous pourriez essayer des bruits ou des grognements pour voir ? Un truc qui fiche les jetons ?… Parce que le truc du silence menaçant, ça ne le fait plus tellement.

Silencieusement, Dawn articule « Qui est-ce ? » en fronçant les sourcils et sa sœur secoue la tête.

— Ok, bon, je vais devoir y aller maintenant. On dit même heure la semaine prochaine, c'est bon ?

.°.

Cela fait cinq jours et elle a presque oublié. Halloween ne signifie pas grand-chose ici et même acheter une citrouille semble franchement plus compliqué que ça ne le devrait. Et franchement plus cher aussi, bien que Giles ne leur fasse jamais sentir que l'argent puisse être un problème. Elle touche un salaire, versé sur son tout nouveau compte bancaire anglais et c'est plus qu'il ne lui en faut pour couvrir ses besoins, qui ne sont pas nombreux ces temps-ci. Elle a beau suivre Dawn de boutique en boutique, mais réalise qu'elle regarde tous les vêtements et les chaussures d'un œil neuf à présent, et se demande ce qui est arrivé à la fille qui vivait pour le shopping. « Elle a vieilli ». Pourtant elle sait profondément que ce n'est pas la vraie raison. Que ce qu'on lui a retiré, ce n'est pas seulement sa jeunesse.

Elle se trouve des prétextes bien trop souvent. Sourit mystérieusement quand ils la taquinent.

— Elle va probablement rencontrer un beau fermier par-delà 'l'échalier' !

— C'est quoi un 'échalier' ?

— Oh mon Dieu, Dawnie, il faut vraiment que tu lises Thomas Hardy !

Willow n'est pas là assez souvent. Sourires timides et cheveux roux brillants papillonnent lorsqu'elle déboule par la porte avec sa valise. Halloween est une excuse toute aussi bonne qu'une autre. Buffy est contente de la voir, contente que Willow ne pose pas de question, qu'elle n'ait pas besoin d'en poser. Elle joue son rôle qui consiste à distraire Dawn pendant quelques heures, le temps que Buffy s'évade pour marcher seule, enrubannée dans des écharpes de laine et emmitouflée dans son lourd manteau d'hiver. A savourer la brume vespérale qui baigne son visage.

Parfois, elle marche pendant des heures, petite ombre légère dans les ténèbres, presque avalée par les arbres d'un noir d'encre, et transie par la pluie et la lumière de la lune. Elle adore avancer en écoutant les sons de la nuit, ses sens plus vifs que ceux d'un petit renard, qui galope à pas légers sur l'herbe épaisse et humide. Plus tard, lorsqu'elle approche la maison, la lumière jaune brûlante qui s'échappe des fenêtres de l'entrée ne semble pas aussi réconfortante qu'elle a pu l'être par le passé. Son besoin de revenir vers la lumière s'est amoindri, et quelque part au fond d'elle-même, elle sait aussi pourquoi.

Le téléphone sonne et elle décroche pendant qu'elle suspend son écharpe et dépose son manteau sur la rambarde de l'escalier.

 _« Vous avez un appel en PCV de Los Angeles, Californie. Vous acceptez de prendre en charge le coût de cette communication ? »_

— Oui.

Il y a huit heures qui séparent ici et là-bas et elle les compte silencieusement. Elle écoute rumeurs et l'agitation d'une ville sur le point de partir en vacances, des enfants qui piaillent, des klaxons qui tonitruent. Il est quinze heures trente là-bas, c'est une journée chaude et sèche, le ciel est clair et la nuit reste encore à venir.

— Pourquoi est-ce que vous ne dites rien ?

Un son alors, ténu comme le froissement des feuilles ou un souffle et elle fronce les sourcils. C'est étrange.

— Pourquoi appeler si vous n'avez rien à me dire ?

Elle entend Dawn rire depuis la pièce à côté, la voix de Willow et puis le murmure bas et familier de Giles. Il doit venir de rentrer à l'instant et elle n'a même pas remarqué sa voiture garée devant. A l'autre bout du fil, il n'y a que le silence, comme si l'on retenait son souffle, et elle ferme les yeux pour raccrocher doucement le combiné.

— Buffy ! Tu viens ? Giles a acheté du cidre !

.°.

C'est l'hiver à présent et elle se surprend elle-même à y trouver autant de plaisir. La neige est telle qu'elle l'a toujours imaginée, de grosses plumes grasses dégringolant du ciel pour poudrer la verdure et se fondre sur son visage tourné vers le ciel. Elle rit pour la première fois depuis longtemps, quand elle tire la langue comme une enfant qui veut sentir le goût de Noël.

Les yeux de Dawn brillent comme des lucioles. Elle s'est faite une nouvelle amie, une fille qui s'appelle Rebecca qui a de longs cheveux d'ébène aux boucles épaisses et un grand rire sonore. Elles trottinent partout ensemble, bras dessus bras dessous, sautillantes et fofolles. Rebecca les accompagne dans leurs courses maintenant et après un moment, Buffy se laisse fondre dans le décor comme un petit flocon tiède. Son soulagement est une bénédiction. Maintenant quand Dawn est à la maison, elle est toujours pendue au téléphone, assise au milieu des escaliers, à plat ventre sur le canapé de l'entrée, picorant des cornflakes hors de son bol d'une seule main, les yeux rivés sur des dessins animés. Sa sœur est comme l'écho de ce qu'elle a été au même âge, et elle sourit discrètement alors qu'elle referme la porte sur elle. Pour s'évader vers sa propre chambre.

Alex est arrivé et avec des bonbons. Tout un tas de trucs immondes fantastiques qui collent aux dents. Après le frisson initial, pourtant, Buffy se retrouve à contempler silencieusement le paquet de Malabar, se demandant comment elle avait jamais pu en apprécier le goût.

Alex a l'air assez heureux, en bonne santé et tout bronzé. Il a perdu tout le poids qu'il a pris l'an passé et lorsqu'il lui sourit et l'enveloppe dans ses bras, elle se souvient alors combien il lui a manqué et se cramponne à lui de toutes ses forces.

— Wow ! Doucement avec mes côtes, Buff ! Et au passage, avec mes _organes internes_ ! Seigneur, t'as encore mangé des épinards ?

Ils rient mais le regard qu'il pose sur elle est interrogateur, et elle sait que plus tard, elle devra se justifier. Elle a froid intérieurement à cette seule pensée.

Giles est à la maison de bonne heure et en dépit de sa réserve naturelle, il semble submergé de bonheur de voir Alex. A les voir échanger accolades viriles et sourires maladroits, Buffy se demande jusqu'à quel point Giles peut se languir de simple camaraderie masculine. Les Scoobies ont toujours été riches en girl-power bien sûr, mais au moins lorsqu'il revenait à la maison avant, il avait toujours un gars à qui il pouvait parler, même si ça n'était que…

Et même, si elle ne fait que commencer à y penser, elle le repousse aussitôt de côté.

— Alors quelles nouvelles de Faith ? Vous avez revu quelqu'un d'autre dernièrement ?

C'est une bonne soirée, pleine d'amour et son cœur se gonfle un peu maintenant qu'elle fait le tour de la pièce avec les yeux. Willow assise sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, parle bas et sourit, probablement à Kennedy qui est à Tucson. En tous cas, c'est là où elle était la dernière fois qu'elle a demandé. Dawn et Alex sont vautrés sur le sofa, elle repose ses pieds sur les genoux d'Alex, à contempler le feu pendant que Giles leur raconte une histoire effrayante, dans sa main un verre de brandy où nagent des glaçons. Jambes repliées sous elle, Buffy est encoconnée dans la tiédeur, nichée dans les profondeurs de sa chaise de cuir préférée, et plus tard, lorsqu'elle monte les escaliers pour aller se coucher, c'est comme si elle en emportait un petit bout avec elle, comme une bougie qu'elle ramènerait dans sa chambre.

Douillettement installée parmi ses montagnes de plaids et d'oreillers, elle serre ses bras autour d'elle, écoute et écoute encore le silence. C'est le réveillon de Noël et le silence est comme saturé d'une qualité spéciale. Cette nuit est unique, et malgré toutes les ténèbres et le froid qui règnent en son coeur, elle sait qu'elle devrait toujours signifier quelque chose, devrait toujours susciter un sentiment de joie pleine d'espoir.

Le téléphone la réveille dans une faible lumière bleue et elle faufile une main hors des couvertures pour le ramener en dessous.

— Euh… allô ?

 _« Vous avez un appel en PCV de Los Angeles, Californie. Vous acceptez de prendre en charge le coût de cette communication ? »_

— Oui, allez-y.

Elle ne sait pas pourquoi elle se dit ça, mais elle se dit dans son demi-sommeil que ça pourrait être son père, même si elle sait qu'il est en Espagne. Elle cale le combiné sous son menton dans une petite poche de chaleur et puis écoute, et écoute. Une nuit tranquille en ville et le tintement lointain mais très reconnaissable d'une cloche qui carillonne. Une église peut-être, ou une tour. Elle compte les coups. Dix… Onze… Douze. Douze, c'est minuit là-bas et cette seule pensée augmente sa solitude. Seule pour cette nuit.

— Allô ?

Le froissement d'un murmure ou bien du vent, elle n'en est pas sûre et elle presse le combiné sur son oreille, attendant quelque chose. Rien. Elle attend longtemps avant de parler.

— Il fait froid ici. Est-ce qu'il fait froid aussi là-bas ? souffle-t-elle à l'écoute, les lèvres effleurant le micro. Je parie que non. Il doit faire 15°, pas vrai ?

Rien. Rien que le bourdonnement du trafic dans le lointain.

— C'est Noël pourtant, non ? Depuis pas longtemps bien sûr, mais… Je ferais mieux de me lever tôt. Dawn va se réveiller et elle veut faire du chocolat avant d'ouvrir ses cadeaux, hésite-t-elle à dire, en enroulant le cordon autour de sa main. Giles lui a pris un chaton mais elle n'est pas au courant. J'espère qu'il n'a pas déjà grignoté tout l'emballage.

Un petit bruit la fait sourire soudainement et elle se demande ce qu'elle est en train de faire.

— J'ai pris pour Alex une de ces ceintures à outils comme dans « Papa bricole ». Il en a déjà une mais celle-là est mieux. Elle a son nom écrit dessus avec des clous. Le type de la maroquinerie a dit que c'était « les couilles du chien ». Je crois que ça veut dire que c'est bien.

Cette fois, elle est presque sûre de l'avoir entendu, mais c'est ce « presque » qui la déchire de l'intérieur. Comme un rire qui n'en serait pas un. Comme une voix qui n'en serait pas une. Comme quelqu'un qui n'en serait pas un non plus. Mais quelque chose quand même. Il y a quelque chose et elle serre le combiné plus fort, avant de s'enterrer davantage sous les couvertures.

— Je crois bien qu'autrefois j'aimais Noël, mais je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir. Toutes les guirlandes et la décoration du sapin, tout a fini par se fondre dans le sang et la terreur, hein ? Les souvenirs s'effacent et je n'arrive plus à les revoir. Je me souviens que ma mère aimait ça, pourtant. Depuis toujours. Elle adorait nous acheter des trucs. Nous voir rire. Je me souviens qu'elle faisait tous les trucs les plus ringards, les guirlandes électriques, les bougies, les chants. Elle voulait que tout le monde soit heureux.

Elle l'entend alors soupirer et elle ferme étroitement les paupières. Elle ne veut que rester là, entre l'éveil et le sommeil, vacillant au seuil de cet espace entre les mondes où elle peut lui parler et où il peut l'entendre. Parce qu'elle sait que c'est un rêve maintenant mais elle veut qu'il demeure parfait et complet, pour un tout petit moment encore. Juste quelques instants de plus.

— Tu me manques.

Et alors une larme s'échappe pour aller se perdre dans l'oreiller, laissant sur sa joue la trace de son chemin salé.

— Tu me _manques_ et je suis plus jamais bien. Ce n'est pas seulement que tout a… disparu, ou que je me sente plus vieille. J'ai l'impression d'être constamment en train d'attendre. Attendre que quelqu'un me donne le go. Me dise d'y aller. De faire _quelque chose_. Quelque chose à part marcher, et attendre, et m'asseoir, et écouter. Mais je ne sais pas quoi, laisse-t-elle échapper dans un souffle tiède. J'aimerais savoir pourtant. J'aimerais vraiment savoir quoi.

Elle l'imagine alors en train de froncer les sourcils et lever les yeux au ciel, debout contre la paroi de la cabine téléphonique. Une main cherchant son paquet de cigarettes dans sa poche, sur le point de lui répondre.

— Mais personne ne va rien me dire, pas vrai ? Personne d'autre que moi, acquiesce-t-elle avec discipline en tirant le plaid un peu plus étroitement sur elle pour écouter la nuit. Je suppose que j'ai besoin d'être sûre. Sûre que c'est vraiment… terminé, tu comprends ? Qu'il n'y a plus aucune chance que… Que les choses ne vont jamais revenir à ce qu'elles ont été. Je me demande si je vais me ressentir un jour en sécurité. Sentir que je peux enfin respirer. Je sors souvent marcher ici, sans personne, parce que lorsque je suis seule, au moins je sais…

Elle avale et parvient à l'admettre enfin.

— Au moins, je sais que c'est juste _moi_. Si quelque chose se passe, ce sera toujours moi, et je le verrai venir. Et j'écoute _de toutes mes forces_ tout le temps mais… rien ne se passe, jamais. Et je suis toujours là. Et je ne sais toujours pas ce qui vient après.

Au rez-de-chaussée, dans l'entrée, elle entend la voix de Dawn, celle de Willow et elle frémit en sentant la distance étirer le câble du cordon dans sa main. La tension est près de le casser.

— Mais ça va. Tu n'as pas à te… Je veux dire, ça va aller. Dawn va bien et moi j'irai bien. C'est juste que ça va prendre un petit moment.

Un glissement, comme du cuir contre du métal et un nouveau soupir, un léger tapotement de doigts. Paupières serrées, elle peut le voir nettement. Son sourire mince à peine esquissé et ses boucles platine humides alors qu'il courbe la tête vers le sol et regarde ses pieds.

— Il se fait tard. Tu devrais y aller.

Ses lèvres effleurent encore le micro du téléphone et elle sourit aussi, la roseur de l'aube et le bleu profond de la nuit de l'autre côté du monde. Sa main enveloppe toujours le combiné pendant qu'elle écoute, les oreilles à bout de force, les sons un peu plus forts maintenant. Le bourdonnement de la longue distance et l'écho de sa propre voix. Il y a comme des chuchotements maritimes, les longues vagues du Pacifique qui roulent sur la plage, le sable qui s'écoule, et elle se demande si chaque centimètre de la ligne est en vie et chantonne. Vivant et bourdonnant, directement jusqu'à son cœur.

— Joyeux Noël, Spike.

Elle patiente jusqu'à ce que la communication se coupe, attend même plus longtemps avant de sortir un bras et reposer le récepteur. Elle serre ses bras autour d'elle, proche et tiède comme un cadeau, la gorge serrée, et puis attend patiemment le commencement.

.

 **FIN**

.

* * *

 _Note de la traductrice : Si vous vous demandez pourquoi Spike est en vie dans cette fic, visionnez la saison 5 de la série Angel. Vous aurez des réponses à vos questions..._


End file.
